


Untitled

by silverforthedemontowers



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverforthedemontowers/pseuds/silverforthedemontowers
Summary: I don't even know, man.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Untitled

"No. No!" His hands were shaking. "Tell me this isn't real. Tell me this is all just a nightmare that my fractured subconscious has dreamt up to torture myself with." His voice was shaking too. "Tell me that I am going to wake up from this." 

"Neil." Andrew. Steady as always. Not always enough. 

He clenched his hands in a pathetic attempt to get control over himself, but the trembling just got worse. He had to get control over himself. He had to. Because when he wasn't in control of himself bad things happened. Things broke. Things burned.

"Neil." His voice was louder this time. Almost too loud to consider calm. Almost like a fracture in his façade. Almost, almost, almost.

He choked back on a sob when smoke started drifting through his fingers. Up, up, up into the air around him, smelling like burning hair and rotten flesh, his strong, proud, devastatingly mortal mother screaming, screaming, screaming.


End file.
